Tiempo de protección
by xangel-doradox
Summary: no soy buena en los resumenes solo delen una oportunidad:cuando un estraño niño entra en la sala del club glee. pude traer un misterio el cual puede ocasionar algunos problema aciertas personas
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fanfics, ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo ray y otros personajes que e creado**_

* * *

**Tiempo de protección**

Estaban todos los chicos del club glee, esperando al señor schueste. A que llegara ya que se le estaba asiendo tarde como siempre, cuando entra por la puerta muy emocionado.

"chicos no se imaginan donde se llevara a cabo los nacionales de este año." dijo todos los chicos se lo quedaron viendo por un momento.

"nadie bueno será en nueva york." Dijo esperando la reacción de sus alumnos en shock.

Los primeros en reaccionar fuero Rachel y Kurt, "oh que emoción estaremos en nueva york un paso más para cumplir nuestro sueños kurt." dijo rachel mirado con una sonrisa a kurt que le, devolvió la misma sonrisa.

Los demás también sonreían de la emoción de solo pensar en que van a nueva york y salir de ese pueblo del infierno.

Cuando tocaron la puerta y entra un pequeño niño de 4 o 5 años. De cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos una mescla entre chocolate y avellana. Vistiendo una camisa azul junto con unos pantalones negros, y por encima de la camisa una chaqueta roja para completar el conjunto. Unas zapatillas deportivas roja nike, Se dirijo al profesor.

"uh usted me podría ayudar, es que estaba con mi tío pero creo que me dejo por accidente cuando estaba con el director." Dijo el niño con calma mirando al señor schue y luego dirigió su mirada a los chicos uno por uno.

"¿como te llamas niño? y sabes como podemos contactar a tu tío o algún otro pariente cercano." Dijo mientras pensaba como solucionar este problema.

"¿niño donde están tus padres? ¿Por qué estabas con tu tío en vez de ello?" Le pregunto mercedes con curiosidad mirando al niño delante de ellos.

"me pueden decir ray todos en mi familia y algunos conocidos me dicen asi." dijo mirando al Sr. schue y luego cambio su mirada a mercedes "para responder a la pregunta sobre mis padres mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz y no conocí a mi otro padre por eso estoy con mi tío." lo dijo con naturalidad mirando directa mente a los ojos de mercedes, sorprendiéndola no solo a ella también al resto del club.

"lo siento por lo de tus padres y si tienes algún modo de comunicarnos con tu tío yo puedo llamarlo." Dijo schue saliendo del shock primero que sus alumnos.

"no se preocupen por eso y use esto para comunicarse con el." Le dijo mientras le entregaba un objeto de color rojo con tonos dorado, a lo que el sr. schue se le que do mirando.

"Para que..." no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por ray "es mi celular para que pueda hablar con mi tío." Le respondió en un tono aburrido. Y luego volvió su mirada a cada uno de los chico hasta que su mirada llamo la atención de santana.

El sr. schueste estaba buscando el numero en el teléfono, cuando le llamo la atención uno en especifico. Lo marco del otro lado se escucha el tono de marcado cuando le contesta, una voz masculina, "ray lo siento tuve que salir a si seme presentó una complicaciones pero estas bien." William se quedó por un momento pensativo, (esa voz se me parece un poco conocida debe ser mi imaginación). Luego de un momento salió de su pensamiento, "lo siento no soy ray mi nombre es William schueste usted es algún pariente de él." Dijo un poco curioso con el hombre que le sonaba un poco cosido, luego busco en ray que no parecía asustado a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra.

* * *

**_Espero sus comentarios si debo o no continúalo y perdo si hay errores._**

**_xangel-doradox _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**perdon por no a ver subido antes ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo ray y otro personajes que e creado a y se me olvidaba esta ambientada en la temporada 2 pero a mi modo de ver.**_

* * *

**Tiempo de protección**

Al sentirse observado se voltio para ver quién era, cuando su mirada se cruza con la del Sr. schue le envió una sonrisa. La cual a William se le hizo un poco familiar por un momento, luego desvío la mirada mientras movía la cabeza a los lados en forma negativa. Por ese pensamiento absurdo, observo luego a los miembros de glee todavía en silencio por lo que paso hace un momento.

(Espero que no reconozca su voz). Es lo que ray estaba pensando mientras se dirigía a los chicos de new directions, "uh puedo sentarme aquí." Dijo con timidez junto a santana y brittany, "¡si siéntate junto a mí!". Dijo britt emocionada mientras le mostraba la silla junto a ella, "gracias uh ¿tú eres?" Pregunto ray dándole una cálida sonrisa.

"mi nombre es Brittany s Pierce y ella es san…" fue interrumpida cuando se escucho al señor schuester responder a lo que la otra persona por el teléfono le comento, "oh ya veo ha sí que eso fue lo que paso." Dijo en un tono serio mientras observaba a ray junto a britt.

"como te estaba diciendo britt antes de ser interrumpida por el rizado de haya me llamo Santana López." le dijo con irritación falsa para ocultar su curiosa de saber quién era este niño, luego dirigió la mirada en forma aburrida al Sr. Schue que sigue hablado en el teléfono.

"si soy uno de sus tíos, discúlpeme no debí haber dejado a ray asi pero una de sus tías necesitaba. Que yo viajara urgentemente sin ray ya que ella no quería, preocuparlo diciéndole que esta delicada de salud, teniendo en cuenta lo cercano que él es a nosotros." Dijo con seriedad mientras William solo escuchaba, "pero si no le causo un problema quiero pedirle un favor se podría quedar con el por algún tiempo." Su tono seguía siendo serio pero con un toque de esperanza que la respuesta del Sr. Schue sería un sí.

"oh ya veo ha sí que eso es lo que paso." Mientras observaba la interacción de ray con las chicas, "pero aun no se ¿cuál es su nombre? Y no tengo ningún problema con cuidar a ray, pero no tiene a otra persona que se encargue de él." Pregunto un poco dudoso de la propuesta de ese hombre que lo trataba con tanta confianza para dejarle asi a ray.

"oh cierto me llamo Samuel, lo siento por mi despistes y no el único en lima era yo asi que no hay otra persona. Que se pueda hacer cargo de él." Le dijo en un tono tranquilo "por favor cuide de él uh y si ya no tiene ninguna otra pregunta debo colgar ahora." Dijo tranquila mente mientras esperaba una respuesta de schue.

"oh no se preocupe yo lo cuidare bien ok adiós." William se despidió del hombre que le dejo una sensación familiar, luego de terminar la llamada se dirigió a ray y le entrego su teléfono.

"he hablado con tu tío y hemos decidido que te quedaras conmigo hasta que vuelva de su viaje." Le dijo mientras aplaudía para despejar el ambiente un poco y dedicándole una sonrisa a ray.

"uh mucha gracias no se preocupe no seré una molestia ni una carga para ninguno de ustedes o usted Sr. Schuester." Dijo viendo a cada una de las personas en la sala y aterrizando su mirada en santana que lo mira fijamente.

"yo lo siento niño por acerté sentir incomodo en algún momento no fue mi intención." Dijo mercedes con timidez mirando a ray y luego desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la sala

"como les dije no hay problema y no me sentí incomodo por la pregunta de mis padres, no debería disculparse después de todo no fue culpa de cualquiera de ustedes." Lo dijo con un tono neutral en su voz y quedándose por un momento pensando (además el culpable…), fue sacado de su reflexión al darse cuenta que lo estaban observando. Les dedico una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"bueno creo que me verán por un largo tiempo claro hasta que tenga que irme deberían seguir con la lección que el señor schuester tiene preparada para esta semana." menciono con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

"tienes razón pero no sucedió ya que un alumno de glee envió a un potencial miembro a una casa de crack lo cual nos ocasiono que nuestros rivales a tener un arma de temer en las nacionales." Se le notaba un poco de seccionado de no obtener a sunshine corazón como un miembro de new directions.

"no estaba activa la casa de crack ya me he disculpado." murmuro rachel con las mejillas sonrosadas de vergüenza por lo ocurrido.

"pero todo no está perdido finn logro que se nos uniera un chico debe estar por llegar." menciono el señor schuester mientras miraba el reloj en la pared.

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado este capitulo a pesar de lo corto que es y agradescp a los que comentaro.**_

_**espero que comenten si les gusta o no**_

_**xangel-doradox **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes._**

* * *

**Tiempo de protección**

Mientras tanto en el vestuario de los chicos del equipo de futbol se podía observar a un chico rubio sentado pensativamente, (Que hago no puedo unirme soy el nuevo, los chicos luego me trataran como al mariscal anterior y no quiero que eso ocurra yo quiero ser popular no un perdedor pero no quiero ser como los otros jugadores.) Al mirar el reloj en la pared seda de cuenta la hora que es.

"oh mierda se me hace tarde para ir a la audición para el club glee." Dijo el rubio mirando todavía fijamente el reloj hasta que se levanto de la bancas del vestuario y se dirigía a la puerta para salir de vestidor.

Al salir en vez de dirigirse al salón del coro, se dirigió al estacionamiento de la escuela para irse a su casa.

**En el salón del coro **

"creo que no vendrá Sr. Schuester ya son las 4:58 la audición era a las 3:00." Le comentaron los chicos al salir del salón.

"dijimos de 3:00 a 5:00 y apenas como han dicho son 4:58 todavía puede llegar." Dijo el Sr. Schuester mirando al reloj.

"Sr. Schue porque yo no me hago cargo del chico por hoy." Dijo santana mirando de reojo a ray mientras habla con el Sr. Schuester, que se gira para mirarla con una cara de shock por lo que dijo.

"desde cuando Satanás tiene corazón." Comento sarcásticamente Quinn mirando con una fría mirada a santana, mientras los otros no salían de su asombro.

"eso a ti no te incumbe blondie solo lo dije para que ray cierto." Dice mirando a ray que asiente a San, "no tenga que quedarse hasta tarde esperando para que el Sr. Schuester se desocupe para irse a casa." Lo dijo con un tono aburrido y rodando los ojos, esperando la respuesta de schuester.

"tienes razón santana pero que es lo que tus padres dirán cuando te vean llegar con Ray." le menciono William mirándola fijamente por un momento.

Mientras tanto Ray solo estaba observando el intercambio entre santana y el Sr. Schuester.

"les puedo decir que es su sobrino y no tiene tiempo para cuidar de el porqué usted, sale un poco más tarde asi que cada uno de nosotros nos ofrecimos a turnarnos para cuidar de él." Le menciono a schue con un tono aburrido.

"de acuerdo pero si dicen algo les dices que me llamen" san estuvo de acuerdo con una inclinación de cabeza muy leve.

"¿pero no le hemos preguntado a ray? si él está de acuerdo con esto ni ¿a los demás chicos?" will Menciono mirando a ray y luego al resto de los chicos esperando sus respuestas.

"yo no tengo ningún incoveniente con esa sugerencia, pero no quiero causar molestias a nadie" dijo ray dirigiéndose a los chicos de glee.

"¡es una excelente idea! podemos usarlo como un trabajo, para unirnos y fortalecernos como equipo, ni vocal adrenalina, ni algún otro equipo podrá detenernos seremos invencibles y ganaremos los nacionales de este año." Dijo rachel apasionadamente a los chicos que solo se quejaban pero en el fondo estaban de acuerdo, con excepción de uno en especial.

"lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo con esa idea, y no participare en ella." Quinn dijo fríamente

"como ya dije no quiero molesta, pero de cierto modo estoy de acuerdo con ella no la quiero poner en una situación, que ella se sienta incomoda." Ray dice sin emoción en su voz, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos choco-avellanas, en los avellanas de Quinn trasmitiéndole una sensación de familiaridad como si él ya la conociera.

interrumpieron su juego de mirada al escuchar hablar a alguien "con todo mi pesar, no puedo creer que diré esto pero estoy de acuerdo con santana." Kurt dijo fingiendo indignación, mientras los demás miembro solo asentían sin darse cuenta de las miradas que se estaban dando Quinn y ray minutos antes.

"está bien podemos túrnanos una semana cada uno y con respecto a Quinn tú no tienes que aselo si no quieres, no te obligarte a hacerlo." Will dijo comprensivo y con un leve sonrisa que quiso pasar como tranquilizadora pero fallo.

"¡que cool! San podemos cuidar de él aunque, creo que señor tubbington estará celoso porque tendremos un niño." Britt dice emocionada con la idea mientras los demás se le quedaron viendo fijamente por un momento, santana solo se sonrojo muy leve mente por el comentario mientras los miraba con el seño fruncido al observar esto los chico voltearon hacia el señor schuester.

"creo que es hora de irnos vamos britt, uh muévete ray." Dijo santana saliendo del coro, pasaron primero por sus armarios cada una para recoger algunos libros en silencio. Era un poco extraño en la rubia pero la morena no le dio importancia por el momento, ray solo las observaba desde atrás muy atento a las dos chicas por delante.

Los demás chicos que quedaron en la sala del coro empezaron a irse a sus casas todavía un poco sorprendidos por la actitud de santana y la curiosidad que ese niño extraño les dejo.

X/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\X

luego de un rato en el auto santana y brittany hablaban muy animadamente o más bien britt no paraba de hablar, sobre lo ocurrido en glee, mientras san miraba de reojo a ray que hiba muy tranquilo en la parte de atrás dedicándoles una leve sonrisa a ambas chicas pensando que no le estaban prestando atención.

"¡oh cierto ray quieres helado! lord tubbington no le puedes dar ya le dije que tiene que deja de fumar, ¡pero san puede comprarnos uno verdad san!" britt decía emocionada mirando a santana y luego a ray.

"britt-britt no…" san se interrumpió al mirar a brittany que le estaba dando los ojos de cachorro "brittany no me mires asi, está bien iremos a comprar helados." Ray sonreía por como santana no siguió protestando, pero se borro rápido cuando se dio cuenta de que la morena lo estaba observando par que le diera una respuesta a brittany.

"si por favor, puede ser helado vegano si no les molesta." Respondió ray dedicándoles una sonrisa tímida de medio lado.

"no te preocupes a san no le importa" menciono brittany enviándole una mirada de advertencia a santana la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

X/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\X

"¡san quiero el de vainilla!". Dijo emocionada brittany mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

"ya se britt no se me olvidaría tan fácil mente." Dice santana olvidándose que estaban acompañadas, al escuchar una tos la latina salta levemente, luego se voltea para ver a ray. "¡uh que! oh cierto de ¿que sabor prefieres tu helado?" Dándole una mirada de fastidio y ganándose un codazo de la rubia.

Ray miraba la escena con diversión antes de responder, "un helado vegano de sabor chocolate." el castaño dice tímidamente mirando asía otro lado, cuando santana y brittany lo miraron con sorpresa ya que fue la segunda vez que actuaba tímido en todo el día que llevaban con el.

Luego de ese momento todos se fueron a casa de la latina ya que brittany pasaría la noche en la casa de los López. Al llega le dijeron a los padre de santana que ray se quedaría unos días con ellos para ayudar al Sr. Schuester sin más preguntas de parte de los padres de la latina se dirigieron a su cuarto.

* * *

**_perdon por los errores, espero sus comentarios y en que debo mejorar._**

**_xangel-doradox_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_la mento no a ver subido el cap ante, pero con la unvesidad se me complico espero que lo difruten si todavia lee esta historia y tratare de actualisar mas rapido._**

**_ni glee o sus personajes son mios solo el personaje de ray _**

* * *

**Tiempo de protección**

"enano sígueme te mostrare donde dormirás mientras, estés aquí durante esta semana." la latina dijo mientras se dirigía por las escaleras, para mostrarle el cuarto de huéspedes.

"me molesta que siempre me diga enano." Ray dijo susurrando para que chicas no lo escucharan.

"dijiste algo ray" la rubia le pregunto volteándose para mirarlo con curiosidad, el castaño que solo negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Mientras subían por las escaleras alcanzando a la latina en el pacillo junto al cuarto donde ray supuso seria el que ocuparía durante su estadía con santana.

"santy veamos película mientras comemos nuestros helados y ¿ray también puede ver las películas con nosotras?" Dice brittany mirando a la latina con ojos de cachorro.

"Por supuesto britt britt pero primero aquí será donde dormirás enano." Santana dijo abriendo la puerta para que el castaño entrara.

Cuando entraron por completo en la habitación, ray echo un vistazo rápido al curto, las paredes estaban pintadas con un gris verdoso con acabado perlado, había un escritorio ubicado cerca de la ventana, un gran armario, un espejo de cuerpo entero en la esquina trasera, un librero junto al lado una gran silla acolchonada en la esquina opuesta envuelto en terciopelo de un color gris verdoso claro. Una cama King por en cima cobijas con un edredón de diferentes tonalidades de gris en el centro de la habitación, dos mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, un baño dentro de la habitación.

"¡wow! no ha cambiado mucho el cuarto, es como el que ocupo en casa de los abuelos" dice el castaño olvidándose de las chicas. Que lo miraban con diferentes expresiones la rubia lo miro con curiosidad mientras que la latina tiene el seño fruncido.

"enano que fue eso, que has dicho." Dijo la latina mirando con seriedad a ray

"eh yo hm es qu-que m-me trae recuerdo de cuando visito a mis abuelos. El curto que ocupo se parece un poco a este y me sentí como si estuviera en casa de los abuelos pero algunas cosas no son iguales lo siento por mi balbuceo lo hago cuando me pongo nervioso." Ray se da una palmadita mentalmente por tartamudear delante de las chicas, mientras discute consigo mismo (como se me pudo olvidar que no estaba solo, es porque ere un idiota, no pudo cree que casi la riego por hablar de mas y no me digas idiota, idiota porque somos la misma persona.) el castaño se dividió en zonas mientras discutía con él.

"san no seas mala ¡ahora veamos la película!" dijo britt dándole un codazo a santana que miro un momento a la rubia antes de fijar su mirada en ray "hm lo que sea, vamos a ver las películas." Santana dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, hasta que se detuvo de pronto en el marco de la puerta cuando se acordó de algo.

"hm se me olvidaba no traes contigo algo para cambiarte, porque no creo que te quede mi ropa eres demasiado enano." San comento con sarcasmo.

"oh deje mi maletas, (esto no pude estar pasándome, ¿como es que se le pudo olvidar?) En la oficina del principal figgins, pero traigo un poco de ropa mi lona." El castaño les dice en un fingido tono apenado aunque en el interior estaba molesto.

"¿de dónde sacaste esa lona?, no te vi con ella cuando llegamos." Dice la latina entrecerrando los ojos con sospechas, ya que no savia cómo el castaño consiguió esa lona sin que ellas de dieran cuenta.

"oh lo conseguí antes de salir del coro." dice sin dale mayor importancia, cuando se acordó de algo. "hm ¿puedo pedir prestado una de sus portátiles? quiero hablar con mi tío." Pregunto rey inseguro de la respuesta de las chicas.

"¡Por supuesto ray! San te la prestar pero luego, que te cambies y hables con tu tío, ¡baja para que veamos películas!" dijo britt-britt saltando de emoción.

"britt yo no estuve de acuerdo con dejarle mi portátil." Dice santana molesta luego miro a la rubia que le estaba dando los ojos de cachorros. La latina después de la expresión que le dio la rubia salió del cuarto por un momento, luego volviendo con su portátil y entregándosela a ray rodando los ojos en la expresión de shock del castaño, "te esperamos a bajo." brittany dijo saliendo del cuarto con la latina.

Las chicas al salir del curto se dirigieron al de la latina para cambiarse, una vez que se cambiaron. Bajaron al salón hacer los arreglo que necesitaban para ver la película que la rubia elijo.

X/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\X

Una vez que el castaño se quedo solo coloco la lona en la cama sacando de ella un pijama que consistía en una camisa blanca, un par de pantalones cortos negros, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Cuando salió se vistió luego coloco el portátil de la latina en el escritorio encendiéndola y agarrando su móvil de la cama volvió al escritorio.

"voy a tener que configura la portátil con mi teléfono para poder hablar con tío o no podre comunicarme con ninguno de ellos sin colocar el programa que tío A coloco en mi móvil que me permite hablar con ellos colocando el programa en teléfono o portátiles." Estaba murmurando en voz baja mientas que hiba configurando la portátil con el programa que tiene en su teléfono una vez que finalizo. Inicio el programa para que el solo lo pudiera usa y no tener problemas si la latina quisiera acceder a él.

"Por fin te as conectado me tenias preocupada ya me hiba a ir en busca del estúpido de Ar…" el castaño no la dejo terminar su diatriba. "Hola como estas, llegaste bien, no te paso nada malo no estaría mal que me preguntara eso" dice el castaño sarcástico a la mujer molesta, "oye no te pases soy tu tía y me molesta esa actitud quien te la ha enseñado. está bien ¿como estas? ¿No te paso dada malo? Eso estuvo mejor ahora." Le dice la mujer con una sonrisa socarrona a ray.

"si estoy bien y para responderle a su pregunta anterior tengo a la mejor profesora." Ray le respondió sonriendo con arrogancia a la mujer. "de acuerdo luego hablare con ella pero ahora necesito saber ¿la viste como esta ella? Y sabes que no puedes intervenir ante de tiempo entiendes ¿verdad?" la mujer le dice seriamente mirando directamente a los ojos del castaño.

"si lo entiendo no actuare sin pensar primero las consecuencias. además cuando llegue el momento debo protegerla." Ray le dice con seguridad en sus palabras y reflejándose en sus ojos choco-avellanas la misma seguridad que hay en sus palabras.

"yo confió en ti ray pero no me puedes culpar de preocuparme, después de todo convivirás con ella por un tiempo." La mujer le dice con un tono leve de preocupación, "tía T ya le dije a usted que estoy bien, pero creo que es hora de desconectarme ya que me esperan abajo y diles a los demás que dije hola nos mantendremos comunicando adiós." Ray dice dándole una media sonrisa. "les diré adiós y cuídate enano." La mujer le dijo burlonamente al castaño, ya que ella sabía que él se molestaría por el apodo aunque. En el fondo a ray no le molestaba, pero antes de que el replicara la mujer se desconecto.

Luego de la conversación que tuvo con la mujer, se aseguro de serrar el programa y luego bajo a la sala de estar. Mientras baja la escalera pudo notar que la latina estaba colocando la película en el DVD y la rubia estaba sentada en un sofá largo a medida que bajaba pudo divisar mejo la sala de estar de un color blanco, también había un televisor pantalla plan en el centro y dos sillones a cada lado del sofá. Cuando llego a la sala ya la latina se estaba sentando al lado de la rubia.

Ray se aclaro la garganta para que las chicas notaran su presencia al escuchar el sonido saltaron leve mente. "oh lo siento no fue mi intención asustarlas." Le dijo ray con una expresión seria pero teniendo una pequeña sonrisa divertida que paso inadvertida por las chicas. La rubia tenía puesto un pijama de color rosa mientas que la latina lleva en la parte de arriba un tank de color negro con cuello ovalado, con podes morado y la parte de abajo un mini short de color morado. "al fin baja enano creí que te quedarías arriba, de toda manera siéntate para poder ver la película favorito de britt." La latina dijo sin prestarle atención al castaño quien se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Una vez que todos estaban acomodados en sus respectivos lugares la latina inicio la película que resurto ser bambi. Cuando la película termino, la latina se seco rápidamente una lágrima que se le escapo antes que se dieran cuenta. Pero se dio cuenta que el castaño la estaba mirando fijamente, "oye que estas mirándome enano." le dijo fulminándolo con la maridad, "yo nada, creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir, con permiso." Ray dice mientras se levanta rápido del sillón y dirigiéndose por las escaleras a su curto, luego las chicas lo siguieron hasta llegar al de la latina los tres se quedaron dormidos de una vez por el largo y loco día que tuvieron.

* * *

**_estos cuatros primero capitulos si sean dado cuenta, han tenido lugar en un dia. espero sus comentarios si les esta gustando o no y perdo por los errores. _**

**_xangel-doradox_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**antes que todo lo siento por no poder actualizar antes pero con las clases no e podido. espero que todavia esten interesados con esta historia a un que no podre antualizar tan seguido como me gustariá.**_

_**y feliz navidad **_

* * *

**Tiempo de protección**

Ray se despertó un poco confundido en un principio no reconociendo la habitación, cuando se restregó los ojos para despejarse. Pudo ver mejor el cuarto recordado en donde estaba, luego agarro su móvil de la mesita de noche para ver que erar las 5:45 am al ver la hora se levanto.

(Voy a tener que ajustar mi rutina a este lugar, pero tendrá que ser poco a poco para no levantar sospecha. bueno ahora primero lo primero tengo que lavarme, leer un poco y por ultimo comunicarme con uno de mis tíos o tías ya que falta unas cuantas horas para las chicas se levanten.) Se levanto de la cama agarro unas cosas de su lona que se encontraba en el sillón. Dirigiéndose al baño para limpiarse y darse una duchar rápida, una vez que salió se vistió con una camisa roja junto con unos pantalones blancos y para terminar el conjunto zapatos deportivos rojos con franjas blancas.

"creo que empaque uno de mis libros favoritos en la lona." Ray dijo mientras busca en su lona, cuando no lo pudo encontrar. "¡oh! Se me quedo, bueno veamos que tipo de libros tienen en este librero." Comento ray mientras camina a donde se encuentra el librero, al estar más cerca observo con atención los tipo de libro que ahí. Desde viejos como algunos poco que se observan nuevos.

(¿Veamos este se ve interesante?) Ray pensaba observando la portada de un libro de poesía, agarro su móvil para ver la hora "¡oh que mal son la 6:15 am! A pesar de que este libros se ve interesante no podre leerlo hasta más tarde." El castaño coloco el libro en el escritorio, luego de sentarse encendió la portátil. Activando el programa esperando que del otro lado haga conexión para poder hablar con sus tíos, "¡que mierda ray!" una mujer morena le grito molesta al castaño.

"buenos días, ¿como estas? ¿Bien me alegro?" el castaño le dice sarcásticamente a la mujer mayor.

"no seas sarcástico conmigo enano, ¿porqué? Siempre me tienes que molestar tan temprano, ni siquiera son la 7 am." La morena dijo todavía molesta con ray.

"que está pasando Santy ¡Oh hola ray como estas! ¿Ya la viste?" una rubia sonriendo alegremente le pregunto a ray.

"estoy bien, si la vi tía B, pero regaña a tía gruñona no me saludo como debería." Ray le dice con un mohín a la rubia, "santana saluda a ray como corresponde o no habrá tiempos sexy." la rubia dice mirando con seriedad a la latina, "britt pero el enana solo lo hace para molestar me." Protesto la morena al ver la mirada que le estaba dando la rubia, cerró la boca con un gruñido dirigido al castaño. "está bien como estas enano, porque no vas y molestas a alguien más, como a las chicas en la otra habitación." La latina entrecerró los ojos diciéndole con voz maliciosa.

"santy se agradable con ray rey, lo siento pero ya tenemos que irnos, nos estamos hablando y no te olvides de los otros chicos adiós." se estaban desconectando, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando una cabeza rubia, "¡hola ray como has amanecido! vine para que bajemos a desayunar." Brittany dijo alegremente sin darse cuenta de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, ray cerró el sistema antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta.

"si espera un minuto por favor." El castaño dijo serio dándole una media sonrisa, cambiando su actitud un poco dejando de lado la relajada que tenia con sus tías.

"está bien te espero." La rubia se sentó en la cama no perder de vista a Ray mientras este apagaba la portátil, una vez el castaño estuvo listo bajaron al comedor donde ya estaba la latina con su madre sentados a la mesa. "buenos días chicos siéntense, Ray como pasaste la noche, Santana me comento que eras vegano." La madre de Santana le dijo al castaño mientras le servía un tazón de frutas dándole una sonrisa amable "si he dormido bien y gracias por preguntar, y no se debe molestar mi tío pagara por lo que yo necesite pero de nuevo gracias." Ray le dice dándole una sonrisa amable, "no es ninguna molestia para mí de acuerdo y no pienses que eres una molestia." La mujer mayor le dijo con voz seria.

"gracias." Susurro Ray sabiendo que si lo decía en voz alta solo seria reprendido por la mujer mayor. Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar se despidieron de la madre de Santana después de discutir si Ray debería quedarse en la casa o ir con las chicas, la latina convenció a su madre que él castaño se quedaría con la señorita Pillsbury la consejera escolar. Al salir de la casa se dirigieron al coche de la morena, cuando todos estaban acomodados la latina inició a andar el coche hacia la escuela.

X/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\X

Cuando llegaron a McKinley la latina dejo aparcado el coche en el estacionamiento, una vez estacionado todos salieron del coche de Santana, empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ray dejo de caminar cuando notó que un pequeño coche rojo se detenía en el estacionamiento, del cual salía Quinn que empezó a dirigirse donde él se encontraba. Antes de llegar a la entrada de la escuela paso junto a al castaño, que se quedo un poco atrás de las chicas cruzándose por un momento avellanas contra los choco-avellanas que por un instante se veían de color chocolate, fue muy rápido dejando a Quinn confundida aunque no lo demostró pasando al castaño, dejando a este con un sentimiento extraño de confort que solamente lo ha tenido con cierta persona, a diferencia del tipo de comodidad que le brindan sus tíos.

(¿Por qué? este sentimiento de confort cuando la miro a los ojos se me hace familiar ¿tal vez es porque se parece a los de…?) Ray salió de sus pensamiento al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre, "te quedaras hay como un tonto enano." La latina le grito una vez que se dio cuenta de que Ray no estaba detrás de ellas.

"Hm perdón me distraje por un momento." Ray les comento a la rubia y la latina mientras se aproximaba adonde lo estaban esperando, cuando estuvo al lado de ellas empezaron a caminar de nuevo hasta llegar a sus respectivo casilleros que se encontraban junto al lado de la otra.

"te llevaremos con la Srta. Pillsbury te quedar en su oficina, mientras nosotras vamos a clases." la latina comento con fastidio mientras agarraba los libros que necesitaría para su primera clase junto a ella, la rubia estaba esperándola para llevar al castaño hacia la oficina de la Srta. Pillsbury antes de ir a la primera clase que compartían.

Cuando las chicas tuvieron todo lo necesario para su primera clase, empezaron a dirigirse por los pasillos hasta la oficina de la consejera escolar, al llegar vieron al Sr. Schue hablando con la Srta. Pillsbury, las chicas llamaron antes de entra por completo en la oficina.

"buenos días chicas en que les puedo ayudar." Emma Pillsbury les pregunto amablemente dedicándoles una sonrisa.

"buenos días Srta. Em. Sr. S" Britt dijo alegremente mientras la latina solo asintió en respuesta. Luego de unos minutos la latina rompió el silencio hablando nuevamente, "parecer que el Sr. Schuester no le ha dicho todavía acerca del enano." Mirando molesta al Sr. Schue por olvidarse de decirle a Pillsbury, sobre el castaño, haciéndole perder su tiempo con Britt-Britt cuando lo podían pasar de otra manera.

"oh claro se me paso Emma quiero presentarte el es Ray lo dejaron a mi cargo y los chicos me están ayudando con su cuidado mientras el este aquí pero quería pedirte un favor lo podrías cuidar mientras estamos en la escuela." Sr. Schue le explico mientras esperaba que Emma asestara cuidar al castaño.

"lo cuidare no se preocupen pero ¿Will porque te lo dejaron a tu cargo?" la pelirroja le pregunto curiosa ya que ella no sabía de él tener una hermana o primos.

"el es hijo de unos viejos amigos de la familia." Will dijo tratando de ocultar los nervios por la pregunta y evitando que hiciera más.

"nosotras nos vamos vente Britt hasta luego enano te vendremos a buscar más tarde." Comento Santana mientras salía, "nos vemos luego Ray adiós señor S señorita E." dijo alegremente Brittany siguiendo detrás de la latina a su primera clase.

"yo también me tengo que ir Em. Ray puedes ir a la sala de coro alguno de los chicos almuerzan hay." Will le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Ray y Emma al salir de la oficina.

Una vez que Emma y Ray se quedaron solo callo un silencio incomodo hasta que el castaño lo rompió, "le agradezco el que me allá permitido quedarme en su oficina, no tendrá que preocuparse yo solo me sentare en una silla y leer un poco mientras usted sigue con lo que tenga que hacer." Ray comento sentándose en un sillón que se encontraba en la oficina de Emma. Ella solo asintió volviéndose a ver unos folletos que se encontraban en la mesa.

X/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\X

"buenos días Principal Figgins se que no nos conocemos pero fui enviado para entregarle esto, a y por el camino mi nombre es Anthony." Decía un joven de rasgos hindú de tez morena, cabello azabache de 23 o 24 años de ojos negro entregándole un portátil con las iniciales de P y F. colocada en la esquina superior de ella de color dorado y una carta con la insignia de la escuela. Cuando le hiso la entrega se fue, dejado a Figgins confundido viendo el lugar donde estaba el chico antes.

(¡Wow que fue eso! Ese chico se me es familiar ¿pero a quien?) Era lo que Principal Figgins estaba pensando mientras, abría la carta para leerla.

Principal Figgins:

Le mando esta carta con esa portátil por una raso en ella podrá ponerse en contacto conmigo, y tratar el tema al cual me llevo a mandarle la carta y la portátil, es el siguiente se trata de Ray el niño que dejaron a cargo de William Schuester el. No proviene de su mismo año si no del año 2018, tal vez no me crea en este momento pero confía en mí yo sé porque lo digo, no te puedo decir nada aun pero si quiere saber solo utilizar la portátil que le di y yo se lo diré todo.

Atte. De P. F.

P.D: confía en mi Ray es un buen chico y si quiere saber quién soy y quien es Ray ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer también el día que se conecte conmigo puede decirle a Sue Sylvester, William Schuester y Emma Pillsbury ya que a ellos también les incumbe lo que tengo que decirle.

Cuando Principal Figgins termino de leer la carta quedo mas confundido con lo que avía leído, como que el niño Ray venia del futuro no savia si creer en esa carta y ponerse en contacto con esa persona o no.

X/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\X

Al sonar la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo ray le dijo a Emma que iría a la sala de coro. Una vez dicho eso se dirigió por los pasillos de McKinley asía el coro al llega pudo divisar algunos miembros de glee hablando animadamente, cuando entro en el salón los chicos se lo quedaron viendo.

"buenas tarde el Sr. Schue me dijo que podía venir aquí espero no molestar." dice Ray indiferente mientras se dirige a una de las sillas en el coro para sentarse, siendo observado detenidamente por los chicos.

"hola ray no nos importa que te unas a nosotros y en absoluto eres una molestia verdad chicos." Dijo rachel feliz dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a ray el cual solo se sonrojo levemente mientras se le quedo viendo por un momento, a rachel la cual voltio para ver a los chicos que estaban asintiendo sin percatarse del sonrojo de ray el cual suspiro con alivio.

"rachel tiene razón no te sientas como si estuvieras molestando." Cuando se dio cuenta de algo, "ya has comido tu almuerzo." Le dice kurt con preocupación reflejada en sus ojos.

"hm si no se preocupen la madre de sant…" ray fue interrumpido por otra persona hablando, "que crees que estas insinuando hummel, que yo me ofrecería a cuidar del mocoso y dejaría que se muriera de hambre." Santana decía con enojo mientras entraba por la puerta dirigiéndose a kurt el cual veía con miedo como se acercaba la latina a donde él se encontraba sentado.

"yo no quería insinuar nada Satanás solo estaba preguntando." Le dijo kurt con un tono falso de confianza a santana que solo lo quedo mirando fijamente.

Britt se dirigió a la latina antes que esta pudiera matara a kurt ya que con la mirada que le estaba dando era lo más probable que pasara.

"san déjalo y vamos a sentarnos junto con ray." La latina fue a protestar pero al ver la mirada que le estaba dando brittany no siguió, y solo se fue a sentar junto donde se encontraba el castaño sentado con una pequeña sonrisa burlona por la escena que se avía desarrollado antes trayéndole consigo un recuerdo familiar, pero la sonrisa desapareció al notar que la latina y la rubia se dirigían a donde él estaba. Al ver la mirada en la latina decidió hablar para calmar las cosas, "si he comido mi almuerzo antes, en la oficina de la Srta. Pillsbury." Dijo aburrido volviendo al libro que estaba leyendo en la oficina de Emma.

Después de lo que ray dijo cayó un silencio incomodo por un momento antes de que volvieran a lo que estaban asiendo, mientras que el castaño seguía leyendo.

"oh chicos que hacen todos aquí, hoy no tenemos glee o es que quieren trabajar en su unión me alegro, pero no se olviden que tiene que ir a clases." Decía el Sr. Schuester alegre viendo a la mayoría de los miembros que estaban reunidos en la sala antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir algo schueste se avía ido.

"bueno eso fue raro." Dijo mercedes confundida viendo a los demás que solo asentían hasta que le llamo la atención brittany por lo que le pregunto a ray de la nada.

"¿porque tienes los ojos de ese tono raro?" pregunto britt mirando fijamente a los ojos de ray seria, mientras él le devolvía la mirada sin saber como responder, mientras los demás solo sé quedaron viendo a la rubia con sorpresa por la pregunta al azar, pero en el fondo también tenían curiosidad y de la repuesta de Ray.

* * *

_**por favor dejen sus comentarios con lo que le gustaria que pasara en la historia. **_


End file.
